A known connector for an optical fiber is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,743,084, and comprises, an alignment body, a length of optical fiber in the alignment body, and a passage in the alignment body receiving an optical fiber for optical coupling with the length of optical fiber.
The alignment body is manufactured with a bore in which the length of optical fiber is assembled. The optical fiber has a relatively small diameter, on the order of 9 microns to 12.5 microns. One manufacturing difficulty has resulted from a requirement to assure concentricity of the relatively small diameter bore with the alignment body. Another manufacturing difficulty has resulted from a requirement to maintain the diameter of the bore within a narrow range of dimensional tolerances. These manufacturing difficulties have resulted from the relatively small diameter of the optical fiber.
The manufacturing difficulties are reduced when the diameter of the optical fiber is enlarged. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,820, an optical fiber is enlarged diametrically by a relatively thick layer of plated metal. The plated metal is deposited on an optical fiber to a desired diameter many times the diameter of the optical fiber.
A further manufacturing difficulty has resulted from a requirement to secure the length of optical fiber in the bore by an adhesive, as disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,743,084, or by crimping, as disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,820.